The Secret of the Sussage
by EuroCat
Summary: A fanfic I wrote with fanfic maker some time ago.


MLPFiM VS One Piece : The Secret of the sussage

by Serenity Darkmoon Raven

A/N:

While I haven't decided whats going to be in the story yet, it might contain things upsetting for people that get upset by stuff.

This could include sexy stuff,violent stuff,or sexy violent stuff

If your the sort of person that moans about that stuff, just dont read it - I am not forcing you too.

Thanks,

Serenity Darkmoon Raven

Pinkie Pie stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Roronoa Zoro again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable monarchs they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Roronoa Zoros smile shined like water, as impressive as a rhino, it filled the apartment and The pink pony was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Roronoa Zoros eyes were like you rolled them they would go quite far.

(Almost as lovely as mine. lol!/AN)

Roronoa Zoros legs were like a lamppost. Straight and tight.

(Mine are best though. Lol!/AN)

Roronoa Zoros chest was like a Highwaymans. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

(For the purposes of this story, I am going to pretend that Roronoa Zoros arnt as good as mine/AN)

How could The eccentric pony not be helpless in the face of that?.

I mean, sure, The pink pony and Roronoa Zoro had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night.

Before things got too messy The pink pony snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Roronoa Zoro would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

In the beginning there was The Phoenix egg its legendary power surrounded in mystery...

Interlude:

Pinkie Pie was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Roronoa Zoro. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

On the day her manor house was attacked with milltary force, Twlight Sparkles son had been sleeping untill 7 am.

Normally he got up at 4 to do his homework, because Twlight Sparkle had raised him as a good boyafter his mother died in mysterious circumstances all those years ago.

Everyone else was already up.

Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven, Twlight Sparkle's daughter, was already making them all fried breakfirst with syrup. She was dressed in her favorate furry,ancient shirt (nothing under) and thong. Her curves glisted softly in the light of the morning. Normaly she would walk around naked, or at least, topless, as she wasnt ashamed of her perfect body. But it was cold today, as could be seen by looking at her nipples. She rubbed the syrup on herself. She liked that sort of thing.

Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven was an expert bio-chemist, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for gifted and thats all that mattered to them.

They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times.

Sometimes bringing home different sex partners each night, sometimes many at a time. Sometimes coming back with blood on her.

At 11, she now knew shitloads of langerages, four ancient , 4 computer and 3 sign langerages.

She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

By now, Twlight Sparkle was now up and standing on the porch with her shirt off. She stared out over the wide desert landscape, she was handsome in a rugged kinda way.

Once, long ago, she was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world. She was no longer a soldier, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.

She was troubled by a newspaper artical her read a few days ago, that mentioned that someone from Ponyville was killed in a massive war . She was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell she cast with The Phoenix egg a few years ago.

The The Phoenix egg was now hidden in his garrage.

Twlight Sparkle was disturbed from her deep thinking by Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven tugging on her shirt.

"Mother! Mother! Look!"

Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven pointed urgently at the horizon.

"Frell!"

Para-ninjas Hundreds of them!

They were coming straight at her house.

She ran inside and bolted the bullet proof front door.

She woke her son up, and told everyone to run out the back.

They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room.

"Quick! Start the Hot Air-Balloon! We are under attack!"

"OMG" She said as Snips run out. Naked. As Normal. His morning erection would have been poking out from his trousers had he been wearing any.

He ran back in with his helmit.

"Holy Shit!".

Twlight Sparkle, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around her garrage in order to hide her precious The Phoenix egg. The rocks fell and burried it totaly secretly so no one would find it. (None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)

Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.

The Purple Pony and her family ran to the hanger, Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven leading the way with her webley revolver BANG BANG!' Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven killed only those she had too, merely mortaly wounding the rest

They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire. Blood splattered around them.

"Dont worry! We are almost there!".

They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.

Their was a soldier already there, but Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven whackd him.

"Good job!" Twlight Sparkle said, as she pushed him out.

They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.

"Did you get the secret message?"

"Yes, my good friend Roronoa Zoro told me that Buggy was behind this!".

"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".

So they joined onwards, their enemy's in hot pursuit!

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '

"We are almost there. Be thankful nothing has gone wrong" said Twlight Sparkle as they arrived near there journeys end.'

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Roronoa Zoro as he fall down a cliff.

"Nooooo..."

"There there, it will be ok"

"No..This is something...you cannot ease"

"Why?"

"You dont have boobs!"

"oh"

"Does this help?" said Unstopable Serenity Darkmoon Raven. She removed her outer garments, unbuttoned her top, and finally removed her bra. Roronoa Zoro stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.

"Don't worry, I feel better."

What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.

Ok, after they finished with the white spirit they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

They arrived at Buggy's castle and entered

"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"

"Your boss?" said everyone.

"HE MEANS ME!"

Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!

"OMG" they all said in unison.

"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"

With that, he struck down his falk and killed Roronoa Zoro.

"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".

"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"

"You know their stick is easy." said Twlight Sparkle.

"What?"

Twlight Sparkle smiled softly as he knew what he meant.

Dramatically,The Purple Pony pulled out HIS BIBLE!

"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"

"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!"

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! A shower of Satan-bits rained down on everyone.

"This is true power, not that evil magic" said The Purple Pony flexing Her holy biceps!

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

The eccentric pony gazed at Roronoa Zoro.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a steamtrain Pinkie Pie was pulled towards Roronoa Zoro. It was a like patrolling in a war. It was a like a rifles piercing through Her heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered.

Roronoa Zoro looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.

Of course. How could The pink pony have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Roronoa Zoro had known all along.

"I knew" Roronoa Zoro said.

"oh" The pink pony said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Roronoa Zoro wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding The pink pony like a wild rhinoceros.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Friday. maybe more.

But this was now now.

The eccentric pony and Roronoa Zoro together at last!

They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits.

They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Pinkie Pie inserted her bit into Roronoa Zoro. Then Roronoa Zoro inserted his bit into The eccentric pony. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used)

Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother as if for the first time and had a cigarette.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.

The hyperactive pony took one last look at Roronoa Zoro.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only The pink pony"

And then they departed.

"Noo...I have been defeated by Twlight Sparkles love for me", said the remains of satan on the floor.

"And I will continue to love you, Buggy, even though you turned out to be Satan. Because that's what good guys do. Love."

With that Buggy/satan exploded again. For good this time. No sequels.

"Good by my friend" said The Purple Pony to Buggy/satans vapors as they left the scene for good.

With that they went home. Living happily ever after and never thinking about satan again.

The End.


End file.
